


Finders Keepers

by Butterflylover33



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Mostly just shenanigans between the three, Rating is T because of slight violence and anatomically correct descriptions, Slight pairings here and there, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflylover33/pseuds/Butterflylover33
Summary: He could never get a break he supposed. When Mary finds a a life in need of aid, all three must use the best of their abilities to protect and nurture. It takes a village, after all.
Kudos: 12





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for No Guns Life. As mentioned in the tags, slight pairings, but mostly focuses on plot and humor. Please note: since we do not know Mary’s or Tetsuro’s ages, I’m going to assume that Mary is 15 and Tetsuro is 13. Also, I will update, time permitting, as often as I can.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the story plot and a pair of jeans.   
> Without further ado, let’s get started.

The rain started just as Mary made her way back to her workplace, tiny droplets splattering her hands. In her arms she carried some mechanical parts made exclusively for Extended’s, but the brown paper bag she stuffed them into was now falling apart.

A short burst of speed and she all but slammed the door shut just when the parts fell onto the ground, making quite the loud raucous sounds.

Tossing the now useless paper bag aside in semi frustration (dammit, she’d had them sorted by type!), Mary busied herself re-sorting. Once all had been arranged and put away in the appropriate spots, a loud yawn escaped her throat as she stretched out.

Since moving into the building Juzo lived in not more than five steps down from his office, life had barely left her with enough time to rest; heck, anytime to herself really.

It seemed nowadays that the only things she did were patch up Juzo after a mission (or Tetsuro, if he decided to follow after the gun headed man which usually had its consequences), or patch and fix those with problems stemming from their built in Extended pieces.

Thursdays were usually slow, like today, but there had been no customers for her as of yet. Juzo had left on another mission while Tetsuro shopped at the local market store for the weekly food restock. Boredom surrounded the area as she slumped over her large desk.

Another yawn, this time longer, and Mary couldn’t bear the silence of the room anymore. She stood up and walked outside, standing under a well covered patio and mulling in silence as the rain continued.

”Again with the rain...” she sighed, and watched as lightning began to reveal itself in brilliant zigzag patterns across the darkened sky.

But even the spectacle of nature failed to hold her attention. She scratched her hair frantically and let out a yell of frustration. Just when on earth would the rain—?!

*hic* *hic*

Huh?

Mary paused for a second. Then the noise came again, this time even louder. It sounded like hiccups, but she wasn’t too sure. Curiosity got the best of her, and she headed towards the strange sound, covering her head with her hand.

”Probably another mutt,” she muttered. Dogs were common on these streets, especially strays. The sound seemed to be coming from one of the nearby alleyways.

Now Mary over the years as an engineer and natural thinker had encountered more than her fair share of gruesome scenes, so when she turned the corner, she expected to find an injured animal.

She wasn’t prepared however, for what her eyes beheld.

A small bassinet was lying on the ground, black flies surrounding it. It also sported mud and grime, while what looked to be two tattered blankets covered the object making the sounds inside.

A flash of lightning illuminated the area, giving a much better view. Time slowed down as one of Mary’s hands flew to her mouth in shock and disbelief.

For there, not once ceasing its sounds, lay an infant.

**************** 

”Thank you for shopping with us! Please come again!” the automatic door chime echoed in Tetsuro’s head as he pulled up the hoodie on his jacket and started the short trek back home. Well, what was home to him anyways.

The groceries were heavy this time around and he grunted as the weight pulled on his arms. Setting a brisk pace, he forced himself to endure the rain; the promise of warmth spurring his feet on.

”Just a few more buildings,” he panted out. Soon, he would be out of this miserable weather. He would arrive back, be greeted by the smell of smoke and oil, put away the food, then finally get the chance to relax.

If he was lucky enough, maybe Juzo would be there along with Mary, and they could all share a hot pot together (provided Juzo actually joined in). The thought excited Tetsuro and he made a mad dash as the entrance finally came into sight.

”I’m home!” he called out.

Mary opened her door and beckoned the young teen inside. To his surprise, she didn’t greet him with her usually cheery attitude. Instead, she seemed twitchy, her eyes tense, almost as if she had been caught doing something wrong....

They both approached the refrigerator and put away the groceries in silence.

Once they finished, he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by her placing a finger on his lips. Then:

”Welcome back. I see you’ve brought everything we need. However, I’m going to have to ask you to go back to the store.” her voice held worry, an emotion that she didn’t normally let slip out.

”U-um, sure, but why?”

”I’ll tell you when you back; here’s $30. Buy two large jugs of milk, pasteurized.” Mary all but shoved the money into Tetsuro’s hands. She still refused to look at him directly. Only then did he finally notice a strange object on her hospital bed.

He’d never seen such an odd looking basket before. It was small, made to clearly hold something, but what? Two heated blankets splayed over the edges as well. He couldn’t tell what they covered up though.

”What’s in here?” he queried.

”I said I’d tell you when you get back. Now go get the milk!” her voice had switched from worried to impatient.

”Hey! Wait a minute!” he protested as she grabbed his shoulders and started shoving him toward the exit. The knob turned and the door opened suddenly, causing both to fall backwards into each other.

”Hmm?” a cigarette sticking out of his mouth (or muzzle, if one preferred), stood Juzo, having returned from his assignment.

**************** 

”Get. Off. Of. Me!” Mary growled. Tetsuro scrambled up in record time, knowing that it was wise not to piss her off any further.

”I’m so sorry!!” he bowed repeatedly.

Juzo, with his ever keen eyes, scanned the room before saying: “what is in the bassinet?”

Mary paled. Crap! Of course he would notice!

”Bassinet?” Tetsuro repeated. He’d never heard the word before.

”Mary,” Juzo’s deep voice had a scolding tone to it. “What’s in the bassinet?” he asked again, even though he had a pretty good idea of what lie within.

She let out a sound of defeat. There was no escaping Juzo’s detective deduction. She walked over and carefully scooped up whatever the blankets wrapped around. She removed them slowly and Tetsuro’s eyes widened. Juzo merely made a disgruntled sound as his suspicions were confirmed.

A tense quiet filled the air as all three stared at each other, then at the tiny life in Mary’s arms. The infant, clearly upset with the sudden loss of warmth, began to fuss and squirm.

”In my defense,” Mary began. “This baby was all alone, cold, dirty, and clearly hungry. I had no choice but to get him out of the rain.”

Tetsuro felt himself at a loss for words. On one hand he wanted to shake his friend, ask if she had truly lost her mind. On another, he felt great pity, and tried to stop some loose tears from coming to his eyes at the thought of a motherless child.

Juzo however: “I’ll admit that was a selfless act on your part, but,” he paused to inhale and breathe out smoke. “this is not a daycare. This child cannot stay with us.”

”And why not?” Mary frowned as she readjusted her hold.

”Because first, we already have Berühren on our asses.” Juzo counted the reasons on his left hand. “Second, we’re already tight on money as it is for necessities alone. Third, how do you expect to find this boy’s mother? And lastly, what if one of us is injured severely or killed?”

Mary’s face by now had turned into a firm glare. “First off, I have my ways; no stupid Berühren agent is gonna know crap about this.” she stomped one foot on the ground for each reason. “Second, there’s always ways to improvise and care for this little one. Third, you’re an investigator right? Then do your job and figure out where his mother is! And finally, stop being so pessimistic! No one’s going to die and I already know that Tetsuro will say yes to this out of the goodness of his heart. Christina too. The baby stays.”

Juzo let out an exasperated huff. Of course Mary would never back down from a challenge. Or what she perceived to be a challenge. 

”Fine. Hand him to me.”

”HA!” Mary swatted Juzo’s outstretched hand away. “You and Tetsuro? Don’t make me scoff! You two can’t even take care of a greenhouse carrot!”

”Erm, I—“ had he a regular face, Juzo was sure he’d be blushing in embarrassment.

Tetsuro sweatdropped. Of course she’d bring up the carrot incident. It had taken both a week to get back into Mary and Christina’s good graces after nearly setting fire to the building.

”But we can help you out right? A baby is a lot of work, Mary,” Tetsuro asked.

”Oh? You don’t believe I can do it all alone?” her eyes flashed dangerously.

Juzo facepalmed. The kid had to go and open his mouth didn’t he?

”Hmph! There probably isn’t anyone in the whole district east of Berühren that knows more about babies than I do!” Mary proudly proclaimed. “He’ll be no trouble at all!

In that moment, the infant, fed up with being ignored, started to scream for all it was worth. Tetsuro grimaced and immediately covered his sensitive ears. Juzo could feel a migraine coming on.

”No trouble at all!” Mary tried to reassure herself as the cries continued. Just what had she gotten into?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know?: apparently I like to torture characters and make them suffer at the hands of a mere baby. This should be fun. Until then, thanks for reading.


End file.
